Welcome Home
by spacegypsy1
Summary: S/J fic, as Jack, Daniel, Teal’c, Vala and Cam welcome Sam home from Atlantis.


Welcome Home

Spacegypsy1

S/J fic, as Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, Vala and Cam welcome Sam home from Atlantis.

**xxxxx**

He picked up the phone and dialed her quarters.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"You just called me in my room, Daniel, I'm here."

"Nooo, I mean, why aren't you here?"

"I'm trying to find something to wear."

"Wear? What for?"

"Because, silly, I need to look special."

"Vala. I'm leaving here in five minutes. Sam's due back in fifteen. I am not going to miss this."

"Alright! I'm on my way."

"Meet me in the Gateroom."

"Pfft!" She slammed the phone down, practically piercing his eardrum.

Daniel rushed into the Gateroom to find Mitchell and Jack already standing there staring at the ramp.

"Hey, where's the girlfriend?" Jack grinned at Daniel's immediate scowl.

"She's not my…" He stopped mid sentence and smiled. "Speaking of girlfriends, is that why you're here?"

"Oh so funny, Danny-boy, oh so funny." Jack looked ahead to hide the happy grin he couldn't keep from his face. Carter was coming back and he could no more contain his joy than he could stop the rapid beat of his heart.

Teal'c entered, nodding to his friends, and came to stand beside Jack. "O'Neill, it is good to see you. You have come to welcome ColonelCarter back? Or have you come for cake?"

"Yeah, T. The cake. Sure, yabetcha, cake and Carter. What the hell else could be better?"

Daniel and Cam looked across the two between them, grinning.

"Sir," Cam said with a mocking tone, "you stayin' around for the party, huh? It'll be 2200 before she's finished with the medical and the debriefing. Don't you have, like, important things to do?"

"Shut up Mitchell." Jack buried his hands in his pockets.

Vala dashed in dressed in a multi-colored mini sundress, spiked high heels, hair piled up, curls cascading, tiara affixed, with a delightful happy smile. "I'm so excited! I've missed her. She's really my best girl-friend. I can't wait to go shopping at Victoria's Secret, and going to the spa, and having cocktails with umbrellas…and…oh! I've got our week all planned out. I just can't wait! I'm so excited!" Vala hugged Daniel's arm. "Aren't you darling? Excited? And Jack! Oh! You must be ecstatic! I'm sure you missed her too, what with you two being… What Daniel? Stop pinching me!"

The 'Gate made that first click, the lights flashed and 'Incoming' echoed around the room. Five hearts seemed to stop, breaths were held and they all took a step forward as one.

As close as safety would allow, they didn't blink an eye as the kawoosh rushed out and settled back, leaving only the blue shimmer. In the silence that followed they heard the distinct plop as she step through.

Sighing as one, they smiled. Sam stopped at the top of the ramp, her grin electric. No one moved. They all just stared at Sam and she stared at them.

"Hey." Jack finally said, grin widening.

"Hey." She answered softly, taking a few steps.

The others waited while Sam and Jack locked eyes, never wavering.

"Good to see you, Carter." Ducking his head, Jack looked at the floor.

Sam stared at the top of his head.

"Welcome back, Colonel." General Landry called from the control room, and Sam looked up.

"Thank you Sir. It's nice to be home." Sam moved to the foot of the ramp.

Vala skipped forward and embraced her. "I've missed you."

"Me, too." Sam was engulfed in a sea of hugs from Daniel, Teal'c, Cam and Vala.

Jack waited patiently. When they all moved away, he grinned. "Carter."

"Sir?"

"Nice to have you home."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you."

"There's cake later."

"I was hoping."

They had moved close, standing nearly nose to nose, with the others gathering around them.

Jack reached and pulled her into a hug. Kissing her neck he whispered. "God, I've missed you."

"Colonel," Landry called out, "when you're done, Dr. Lam's waiting."

Sam nodded, her head still buried into the crook of Jack's neck. She breathed in his scent, hugging him tighter. When they pulled apart the Gateroom was empty, as was the control room.

Pulling away, Jack whispered, "You look good. Love the hair." Once again he gathered her close. Sam's mouth was hot as her lips lay smiling against his neck. "Sam," he whispered, nose buried in her hair. "We better go."

"Jack." Her mouth opened, blasting like moist furnace heat against his skin. Unable to resist, Sam took a taste of his skin with her tongue. "Yeah, we better go."

Side by side, eyes locked in silent reverie, they wandered through the halls of SGC.


End file.
